<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>StarStruck by Sadlyamundane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543031">StarStruck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane'>Sadlyamundane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Starstruck AU, a little angsty ngl, literally don't know why I wrote this apart from my own reading pleasure, yes because I would die for that movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK Strand lives a charmed life, in front of the camera and on stage he has it all but behind closed doors life wasn't as glamorous as it seemed. </p><p>Carlos Reyes lives a simple life, as a firefighter he has all the thrills he'd ever need. But when a certain popstar is in Austin for a family visit, Carlos' life is swept up in scandals and lies. And he can't seem to stop himself from falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>StarStruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic based on the StarStruck Au posted on my tumblr @buttercupstrand. This is unedited and I probably not get around to editing so so soooo sorry in advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>TK was used to the whispers that followed, the staring and the looks of bewilderment when he enters a room. TK had asked for the most private table at the restaurant; everything was perfect, rose petals covered the table and the most expensive bottle of champagne they had to offer was sitting in ice. The music was soft but enough drown out the whispers of his name. </p><p> </p><p>His phone chimed in his pocket. His guy clenched at the sight of the news article that was on screen, another photo of the man his boyfriend was allegedly cheating with. He ignored the text that popped up, he'd given the Paul the night off but he was still checking in every couple of hours. </p><p> </p><p>Alex wouldn't cheat on him; Alex loves him. Rumors always followed celebrities. It's a part of the job and he'd learn to handle it a long time ago, don't listen to it, don't believe.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey" Alex's voice pulls him away from the nasty article. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi" TK stands and meets his boyfriend with a soft kiss to the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"This is nice" Alex sits across from TK.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I wanted to do something special" TK felt the wight of the ring in his pocket. He reached for Alex's hand across the table. </p><p> </p><p>"TK I have something to say"</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, but just let me go first" TK let the weight of worry be lifted as he looked at Alex, that was the love of his life. His soulmate and he was ready to end the nasty things that was being said about them. His heart is pounding too loudly, he can't hear himself speak, no words mattered apart from "will you marry me" and the looks on Alex's face is enough to give him an answer before the words can surface.</p><p> </p><p>There's someone else, Mitchell but TK already knew that. Mitchell the spin instructor at the gym Alex had joined. He didn't know it was going on for the six months he was on tour. He didn't know it was still happening even when they shared a bed, when they woke up in each other's arms and when they said they loved each other. </p><p> </p><p>Alex is gone and the bottle of champagne is empty but TK doesn't feel numb enough, the pain is gawking and hurting and he needs a release. He ignores the flashing cameras as he stumbled through the glass doors.  </p><p> </p><p>He finds a number that he swore he'd never use, he had promised his father and his mother, the last time was it for him, he wasn't going to throw his life, his career or his family away. He made a promise to his fans, yet he needed that high. </p><p> </p><p>An hour later the Hennessy bottle was drained dry and the pills filled his mouth. The world blurred and his body became heavy. This was the end.</p><p> </p><p>When the world came back into focus, Paul is the first face he sees before turning on his side and disgorged the pills from the night before. </p><p> </p><p>"Get him some water" Paul's orders pounded in his head. A moment later his assistant Anika was crouched down before him. </p><p> </p><p>"Drink this" </p><p> </p><p>TK happily accepts the water, it burns his throat on its way down and he feels sick again. His carpet would definitely be ruined after that. After the second glass he finally meets their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" The disappointment in Paul's eyes churned his stomach again. </p><p> </p><p>"He's been sleeping with Mitchell for eight months" TK answered with a bitter laugh "he waited until I proposed to tell me"</p><p> </p><p>"TK"</p><p> </p><p>"That's why he never came to visit while i was on tour" His legs feel weak and shaky as he tried to stand up "he's been making excuses about work everytime we had a date, the pictures- I'm so fucking stupid" fresh tears fell "I thought proposing would fix everything" </p><p> </p><p>The silence in that followed was deafening. "I'm going to bed"</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The news of the break gets out a few days after. The cheating scandal is exposed, Alex and Mitchell's face was on every tabloid. Even pictures of him stumbling through the restaurant. The drug news hits too. Paparazzi had followed his car and bribed the dealer for information. And through it all, all TK wanted to do was get high. He itched for it and craved it.</p><p> </p><p>He locked himself up for the first month. Posting some bullshit apology on Instagram and Twitter than his publicist Julie had written and the  logged off. That didn't stop him from the lectures from his manager or his mother. His dad called a few times too, offering more support than the rest  but TK could still hear the disappointment in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>TK still caught snippets of news about himself from Paul and Anika. Most of the stories dragged up his rehab records from when he was in college, plenty blamed him for the failed relationship. He pretended he wasn't listening when they would take the tv off and whisper about the fan responses.</p><p> </p><p>Two months after and he wasn't any better, a therapist visited at home and his dad flew in from Austin.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you should come stay with my for a while" Owen stopped digging through the box of Chinese take out and turned his attention fully to his son "think about it, open air, you'd get a break from the paparazzi, you can see the ranch I bought" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not leaving New York dad" TK mumbled through a mouthful of noodles, he was getting better, the craving had subsided and he wasn't constantly on the verge of breaking down. Everything still felt numb and his world was still in black and white but he was working  on it. He was working on new music too, which helped a lot. "You don't have to take me to Austin to babysit me"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not babysitting, but I would feel better knowing you're close by and those vultures aren't constantly flocking you everytime you step outside of this building"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, I have Paul to deal with that for me" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes you do" Paul quipped "but as your friend, I agree with your dad. You need a change of scenery and plus a ranch sounds awesome"</p><p> </p><p>"And I've got a new dog"</p><p> </p><p>"A ranch a dog" Paul pointed his chop sticks at TK "couldn't get better than that man"</p><p> </p><p>"One week" TK signed as he caved, he didn't totally hate the idea of getting out of the city "but Paul is coming too"</p><p> </p><p>"Paul was never not going" Paul grinned and pulled out his phone, already organizing a flight out.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you changed your mind son, Austin Texas I'll be good for you" A day later, they were packed and on a private plan to Texas.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>A few days had passed before Owen returned to the 126. "What's got Cap so smiley today?" Carlos asked as he helped Mateo stock up the rig"</p><p> </p><p>"His son came back with him from New York" Mateo grinned "I can't believe he's in Austin"</p><p> </p><p>"And why does probie have a crush on the captains son?" Carlos turned the Marjan instead</p><p> </p><p>"Because everyone and their mom and dad has a crush on him" Marjan rolled her eyes when Carlos continued to look clueless "his son is TK Strand? International popstar? To quote several twitter post a 'gay icon'? You know the world's favorite bad boy? Have you been under a rock?"</p><p> </p><p>Carlos shrugged and turned back to work. He didn't live under a rock but he had better things to do with his time that follow celebrity gossips and who was or wasn't popular but the name was familiar. A few Sundays back at family dinner he remembered his two sisters in a heated conversation about the man, something about a break up and drugs, drugs was definitely mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't his place to judge but Carlos never understood how celebrities could have it all and yet throw their lives away. And he knew Owen well enough to know he was a great guy, to end up with a kid like that. He hoped their paths wouldn't cross.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Kudos, comments and all feedback is highly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>